


Sandwiches - Al/Jen

by JenniferMallick



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMallick/pseuds/JenniferMallick
Summary: They say if you start a war, you gotta' know what you're fighting for. Jennifer Mallick has always fought to save. Not to kill.(Can I just say how awesome it is that the main TWD accounts put Jen and Althea next to each other in the women's day post? CANON, YA'LL.)
Relationships: Jennifer Mallick/Althea
Kudos: 9





	1. You saved me.

Althea sat the plate down on the kitchen table. It was a simple ham and cheese. "No lettuce." Jennifer beamed, picking one half of it up and biting down into it. She sighed. Content. "You still have to tell me what this place is." Al arched both of her eyebrows, taking a seat across from the other. 

Jen's dark eyes looked up from her meal, eyeing Althea with a frown. She held up her finger, indicating for her to wait until she was done chewing. "Just a sec." still chewing.

Her accent was a cross between Queens, New York, and southern. Once an army brat, always an army brat. Her father had always moved the family around so much, even though she had decided to go into the Marines. After he split, Mallick completely shut down. It wasn't until she shipped off for Afghanistan, that it would really strain herself and her mother's relationship. 

They had been so close, up until Mr. Kublek decided to get a divorce, and abandon the family. She had only been sixteen at the time. Just like her words to Iris had been. Flying by the seat of her pants. Like Hope. The little sister she never had.

Al smirked, finding it cute. 

Finally done chomping down on the food, the brunette-blonde put her half of sandwich down onto the plate, wiping her mouth with the cheap napkin. 

"It's mah' getaway spot." she snorted. "Where I can just--exist." and not deal with Isabelle's lack of sense of humor, or Ann's bullshit. More importantly, who was that guy that Ann had recently brought in? And why?

"Your getaway spot in the apocalypse includes A/C, a fridge--sandwiches." Al teased her. Jen exhaled a long sigh. She leaned over, double checking in her hiking pack to see if the CRM radio was switched on or not. Deciding against her better judgment, she popped the plastic covering off of the batteries, taking the batteries out. 

"Check-in time isn't for another hour." she muttered. The short-haired girl gave a nod. "But just in case the shit tries to hit the fan." the former Marine snorted.

"As it usually does." Al laughed.

"You ever going to tell me about that scar?" she reached out to touch the darker girl's face, running her fingers gently along the long line on her warm cheek. 

"Maybe." the other answered her. "Don't make me take the batteries outta' that too." Jen thumbed in the direction of the video camera that was lying on the counter, playfully batting her hand away from her face.

"There go the threats." Al replied with a grin, getting up to get a beer bottle from the mini fridge. 

"I haven't even gotten started." the Indian girl took another bite of her sandwich. 

"Thanks for saving me, by the way." the taller woman leaned over, picking up two beers from the fridge, and closed the door. 

"I don't let people die." Jen replied with her mouth half-full. That made Al smirk, despite the subject matter. "And if they have to, it's mercy. Nothin' else." which was true. Walter had been deeply infected, he had a fever--he was toast. Tony had to look like Silas had bashed his face in, so she had shot him humanely, and then taken two whacks to his skull afterwards. 

Drake had once said that they were killers. Soldiers were killers. Jennifer was a killer. And she would always be a Marine. And in that many deaths--she would be paying for it for the rest of her goddamn life. 

"I know." Al felt it getting into deeper territory. She almost wanted to kick herself for not leaving her camera on. 

"Sorry." she quickly replied, sitting back down with her beer, and placed a hand on Jen's wrist. "I shouldn't bring shit like that up. Didn't mean to." Al paused. 

Jen shrugged, gazing into her eyes. They were safe for now. In one of the many mobile CRM trailers. Only Mallick had turned the tracker off on her father's watch. She had also made sure that the place was completely off the map as well. The generator was the quietest there was.

"You don't understand how dangerous this is. The CR takes all of their shit seriously. I sent Felix and Iris to find Will, I should'a sent you there too." 

Jen frowned. "If they find you, they'll put a bullet in your skull. That's what yer' dealin' with."

Al nodded. "What if they could use a person to interview them? Maybe the HQ's would like a little buttering up?" it was a joke, yet sort of serious at the same time.

Jen uncapped her beer, taking a swig of it. She rarely liked to drink, despite Felix knowing what she was like when it came to limbo. It was better to be aware. Be prepared. Danger was at every turn. 

"No." truthfully, Mallick cared too much about Althea to even remotely entertain the idea. "I only did this because mah' mom saved my ass." 

Oh, god. There it was. The story. They had known each other for months now, maybe it was time. She rarely opened up to anyone, the closest ever had been Hope, and maybe Felix. But nothing as concrete as what she was about to tell her now.

"You don't have to tell me." Al quickly jumped in with a reply, her grip on the other's hand squeezed firmly. "If you're not ready."

"Sometimes you gotta' do bad, to do good."

Jen closed her eyes for a few seconds. "You gotta' promise me one thing if I do." she exhaled in her usual rasp. Al listened intently. "When I bring them down--you're not gonna' follow me." her dark eyes opened, staring back at the other.

"I promise." Al lied. 

**\-- AUTHORS NOTE --**

**Huck was confirmed to be bi-sexual, but she's still pining for Drake, and the actress said in an interview that she did fight in Afghanistan. Her accent is also confirmed to be NY and Southern. Enjoy! Also, fudged the timeline so that World Beyond and Fear happened at the same time. Because in all honesty, Jen definitely would work with Ann and Isabelle. Blah blah blah.**


	2. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, before they could bare their souls to each other--it was already check-in time. Jennifer made sure never to stay in the same spot twice, especially with Althea in tow. She gave the other woman her extra CRM walkie, knowing that she could trust her to take the secret to her grave. 
> 
> She had seen it with Isabelle. And quite frankly, when it came to matters of the heart--she had always been a little weak in that department. Drake would haunt her for the rest of her life. Even after the heartache, he caused her, they were young and dumb. She had killed her love for morality. That was a mistake that wouldn't be made twice. It couldn't. There could still be love and saving innocent people. There had to be more to this world. The greater good. The big picture.

Fortunately, before they could bare their souls to each other--it was already check-in time. Jennifer made sure never to stay in the same spot twice, especially with Althea in tow. She gave the other woman her extra CRM walkie, knowing that she could trust her to take the secret to her grave. 

She had seen it with Isabelle. And quite frankly, when it came to matters of the heart--she had always been a little weak in that department. Drake would haunt her for the rest of her life. Even after the heartache, he caused her, they were young and dumb. She had killed her love for morality. That was a mistake that wouldn't be made twice. It couldn't. There could still be love and saving innocent people. There had to be more to this world. The greater good. The big picture.

"Encrypted channel 4. Ya' know the drill." Jennifer replied seriously. 

Althea nodded, sitting up on the small sofa. "Twenty minutes. Gotta' get to higher ground. " 

The brunette-blonde spoke and began to pack her hiking backpack. Light enough that it would not be a hindrance, but packed enough in case there was trouble. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. 

"Wait." Al stopped her and grasped onto her hand. 

Jen stood still. A questionable expression on her round face. The taller woman pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It made her heart flutter wildly in her chest. Feelings she hadn't expected to ever experience again. Not since Drake. Maybe it was time to finally let go of him. But tell that to her PTSD that woke her up every night. It seemed so impossible. 

Jen's expression softened, kissing her back. Al's fingers tangled in her long hair that had been tied with an elastic into a messy ponytail. 

"Al." she snorted, pulling back much to the other's disappointment. 

"Ah' already been late once." trying to add a light laugh to it. 

"Hey, she's known you for years, I just met you in months. Let me enjoy it." Al teased. The short-haired woman's sarcasm earned a crooked smile from the other. 

"Twenty minutes." the Indian girl chuckled.

"I'm holding you to that." Al replied, backing off. 

"I'll make it work." Jen gave a firm nod. 

"Good, or there are no more sandwiches." 

Al reclined her back against the sofa, placing her arms in back of her head. Clearly, she was basking in what Jen liked to call smart-ass territory. Cocky. 

"No lettuce." Jen corrected her, and slowly headed out of the door. 

As soon as the crisp cold air of night hit her face, her expression dropped. Loose end. Althea was a goddamn loose end, and a dangerous game to be playing. But this wasn't a game. This was real. Concrete. She couldn't think right now. Back to business. Jen started to make the long trek away from the forest hideout, placing the batteries into the talkie as she walked. 

Now higher up, on a small hill, she twisted the radio knob to the right frequency. 

"Go for J.M." her voice rasped. Not long after, there was a gruff reply of a male soldier, and finally--Elizabeth.

"Oh, thank goodness." her mother replied in a perfect British accent. 

"Ma." Jen sighed, staring at the grass below her feet. "Did you eat something?" the older woman inquired.

  
"Yeah." giving a chuckle in response to her mother. 

"You're too skinny, Jennifer." and then the usual mother/daughter bullshit started. 

"Yeah. Ya' told me. Eight times in one week." _speaking of smart-asses_.

  
"Jennifer..." Elizabeth sighed.

"Ain't got long, but I'm fine--and everything is peachy. I ate. And _not_ sardines." 

  
Jen's words earned some laughter from her mother. "Alright. Get a good night's rest, Jennifer. We'll debrief tomorrow at home." 

Great. Home. The fucking prison. Video games. Hot showers. Television. Unlimited weaponry--not one of those goddamn things did Mallick want. Just give her the great outdoors and her solace any day of the week. 

"J.M. out. Over." turning the radio off, her brown eyes glanced down to her watch. Good, right on time. Ten minutes back, and she knocked on the door. Al unlocked it, letting her in. She had a candle burning, giving the generator a rest for a while. When the door opened, it made them less noticeable in the pitch black, rather than a flood of light coming from out of nowhere. 

"You need a shower." Al laughed, spotting the dirt on Jennifer's cheeks. 

"Gotta' look the part, right?" Jen replied, placing her backpack down onto the floor. 

"It's the outside, Al. There's dust. Trees. I showered this mornin'." she used the back of her hand to wipe the dirt off of her face, sliding off her dark grey leather jacket, and tossed it on the side of the sofa. 

Exhaling a deep sigh, the petite girl fell back against the sofa, relaxing against the cushions. Jen closed her eyes, laying her head back, and just quietly breathed for a few seconds.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Al broke the silence. 

Jen opened one eye, looking as if she was winking, and couldn't help but smirk. "Ain't nothin' but tired." she chuckled.

"You know, if this was a regular normal Friday night, we could be at the movies or something. Or on a road trip. I don't know." Al plopped down beside her, running her hand through her own short hair as she usually did when nervous. 

"Yeah, and you would probably interview whoever we met," Jen replied with a chuckle. "You know me too well." Al's voice went into her usual lower octave, cracking a dorky smile in the process. 

"Road trip sounds nice." Jen's eyelids fluttered open, turning her head to face the other. 

"Yeah." Al paused. "It does." there was a long silence until they both made the move to kiss each other. 

Al's hand was already making its way up inside of the hem of Jen's white tank top. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests, and it felt like Mallick couldn't even breathe. Everything was perfect. Which meant that the world would eventually squander it. Take it away. 

She kissed Al back with such fervor, placing both of her olive-colored palms on her cheeks, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Al wrapped her arms around the other's tiny waist, pulling her into her lap. Jen broke away from the kiss to come up for air and lifted her arms up for the short-haired woman to pull her tank top up and off of her. 

"Been a while." Jen murmured quietly. 

Al's expression was serious. "Me too." she replied. 

Eventually, she would get Jennifer Mallick's story--but not right now. What tortured the other so? She always put up such a casual facade, even some swagger, but there was deep-rooted pain there. It was like a puzzle that Althea wanted to spend the rest of her life, solving. 

Her girl with the broken smile. 

"I promise whatever happens---I'll protect you." Jen looked into her eyes seriously. And she believed it. It wasn't a lie. It was her heart's truth. Al knew that she couldn't promise such a thing. People died. The world had ended. There were no more promises, life took what it could. But for now, she could pretend. It was the raw honesty that had made her melt. 

"I think I can handle danger." Al was clearly getting cocky again. Before she could say anything more, Jen crashed her mouth upon hers. She tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, taking Al far away from her nervous words. Al never stayed in the car. Al was always two steps ahead of everyone. And Al was in love. 

Althea reached in back of the other, unclasping her bra. Jen rolled her shoulders back, allowing the garment to slide off. Breaking the kiss, Al stared into the girl's eyes, taking both of her breasts in her hands, and gave a firm squeeze. Shivers ran down both of their spines. Jen closed her eyes, relishing the moment. 

"How's that?" Al smirked, massaging the soft warm skin. Kneading it with her fingers. "Feels good." Jen exhaled a sigh, which made the other even wetter than she already was. Al dipped her chin down, taking a breast to her mouth, and darted out her tongue. She swirled her tongue around a hardened nipple, tasting the strawberries and cream body wash on the supple skin. 

They both moaned, Al clearly was taking her sweet ass time, now repeating the same motion with the opposite breast. But it was honestly hard to control herself. Jen figured out what Althea was trying to do, deciding to spur her on. "Fuck me." it was the boldest she had been in years. Since Drake. 

"Don't have to tell me twice." Al said almost cutting the other off. She quickly had the other onto her back, unbuttoning the black military pants, and pulled off the boots and socks. Jennifer had some nice goddamn long legs, it took her a few seconds to snap out of it. 

Jen laid her head back against the cushion, preparing herself for what was to come. Al yanked down the black panties and parted those long legs. She quickly pulled off her own t-shirt, practically kicking her boots and pants off, sending her clothing over the side of the couch. 

"Someone's eager." Jen couldn't help but laugh in that usual raspy half twang half ghetto Queens accent.

"Shut up." Althea snorted. That made both of them laugh.

Al started to leave butterfly kisses on her breasts, then her belly, and finally to her inner thighs. Her mouth hovered over the warm, wet center, hungry like a kitten for milk. And soon, she was lapping the other like honey. Jen arched her back, gasping quietly in pleasure. Her dark hair splayed over the couch cushions, streaks of blonde and brown messily framed her head like a halo.

"H-holy shit." Jen moaned quietly. No need to wake the dead outside. She bit down on her bottom lip from crying out.

"Mm-hmm." Al murmured, drawing the alphabet with her tongue against her slick center. That elicited a few whimpers, a string of raspy curse words, and some gasps. Music to Al's ears. Her tongue ran in counterclockwise motions, lapping her clean. 

Jen covered her own mouth with her hand, not wanting to risk their lives for her own sinful pleasures. Al felt the other's thighs tighten, signaling she was about to come soon. Her tongue flicked the little bell, sending her companion into a flurry of bliss. Jen's fingers entangled in Al's short hair, widening her legs as far as they would go. "Al." she moaned, biting into the skin of her opposite palm that had covered her mouth. 

"Mm." Al grunted, inserting two fingers, licking and pumping. That was enough to make Mallick come undone. Jen saw stars and supernovas, feeling the orgasm rock through her like ocean waves on the jetties. Al ceased her movements once she knew the other was satisfied. Breathing hard, Jen uncovered her mouth, now met with the taller girl sliding up her body and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. 

"Now, how about that story?" Al grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness.


	3. Five miles north

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're dead. You're dead! Felix remembered the words that he had told his former best friend. The platonic love of his life. The only person he trusted more than himself. He had promised to keep Hope safe. That's what Leo wanted. So instead, Will had gone off to the trenches to take care of the girl's father. In the end, he had been doing him a favor. Even if Carlucci couldn't see it at the time. Perhaps when they met again they would be different. Or rather, he would be different. But Huck had ruined it all. She had purposely split up the group, killed two people--tried to steal Hope. What the hell else had she done? He was absolutely livid.
> 
> "You don't know?" Will asked.
> 
> "We have a lot to catch up on." similar to what Elizabeth had tried to tell her own daughter. Once they were out of the forest, Will, Iris, Felix and the other defectors headed back to their small enclave. Planning. So much planning to do. "Don't hate her, Felix." Will frowned, squeezing onto his boyfriend's hand.

You're dead. You're dead! Felix remembered the words that he had told his former best friend. The platonic love of his life. The only person he trusted more than himself. He had promised to keep Hope safe. That's what Leo wanted. So instead, Will had gone off to the trenches to take care of the girl's father. In the end, he had been doing him a favor. Even if Carlucci couldn't see it at the time. Perhaps when they met again they would be different. Or rather, he would be different. But Huck had ruined it all. She had purposely split up the group, killed two people--tried to steal Hope. What the hell else had she done? He was absolutely livid.

"You don't know?" Will asked.

"We have a lot to catch up on." similar to what Elizabeth had tried to tell her own daughter. Once they were out of the forest, Will, Iris, Felix and the other defectors headed back to their small enclave. Planning. So much planning to do. "Don't hate her, Felix." Will frowned, squeezing onto his boyfriend's hand.

"She led you to me." he tried to smile, but Felix wasn't making it easy. 

"She's a murderer." his counterpart scoffed.

"You don't know what they do to people." the African-American man exhaled sadly.

"The experiments, the Campus Colony." he continued. 

Iris looked up suddenly, shocked. "What?" the teenager asked, eyes wide as saucers.

"Kublek bombed it. It's gone." Will replied sadly. Iris and Felix took a moment, unable to pick their jaws up off of the floor.

"Jesus." Felix let go of Will's hand, now pulling away once more. Distant.

"All of those people." Iris's eyebrows furrowed.

"I knew I didn't trust her. Hope told me she didn't--and I just knew it already. Why didn't I listen to her earlier? I should have turned them away!" The teen yelled.

"Quiet!" one of the others exhaled.

"We don't need to be tracked." a pause.

"Again." he sighed, going back to being on watch.

"Why are they doing this?" Iris turned back to Will, ignoring the others, except for her two friends.

"Power? Control? I don't know." Will replied.

"The greater good, that's all Huck talked about." Felix scoffed.

"Huck." his boyfriend snorted. "Jennifer. Kublek's daughter." he admitted. Felix's eyes widened.

"Well, there you go." he leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest like a sullen child.

"That's who she had been talking about." Iris had come to the realization suddenly.

"The whole daughter thing. She said it to me and Hope. Elizabeth, I mean." she replied.

"Did she know about this?" Felix asked Will honestly, eyes holding urgency.

"I don't think so." Will shook his head. "I don't buy it. She did it to get control of the situation." he rolled his eyes.

"And she led you here." Will defended.

"There is good in her, Felix." he tried to hold his hand again, but his boyfriend pulled away.

\--

Back in the CRM, Jennifer sat in the cushy chair in the CRM Compound's board room. She chewed on her bottom lip, placing her boots on top of the table, having absolutely no respect for these assholes. Suddenly, the door opened, and she straightened up almost immediately. Fortunately, it wasn't one of HQ's goons, it was Elizabeth.

"Mom." the younger girl grumbled, sinking back in her seat once more. Elizabeth turned to speak to the soldier at the door, and closed the door behind her. That's when the yelling started.

"No wonder dad left." Jen snapped.

"You always wanted control." she muttered.

"Jennifer!" the older woman scolded her. That shut her right up. The daughter looked sadly at her.

"You said we were doing this for the greater good. The big picture. You ain't sayin' nothin' about bombing people. Experimenting on our OWN STAFF? That's bullshit! That's crazy! I didn't sign up for this! You said get the girl, get her back to her dad. That was the deal. I was doing this to help people!"

Jen slapped her palm down on the table. Elizabeth remained calm, however. As she usually did. Stoic. Calculating. They had been estranged from each other for years, so this was more of a rude awakening than anything.

"To find a cure, my darling." she replied calmly.

"What if it was me? Would you let them do that to me?" Mallick furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kids, mom! Teachers. People I knew. That I lived with. Thousands of them." oh, she couldn't be more livid right now.

"Screw it. I told you once, and I'll tell you again--I'm done. Tell em' to go to hell. Take their sandwiches, their--goddamn video games, air conditioning--and just leave me the hell alone. I was better off in the weeds."

Jennifer got up from her seat, clearly irritated.

"I never asked you to help me. Dad's watch--the tracker, it's all bullshit! We're not the greater good--THEY are the greater good. Those kids. What I did all those years ago--Drake, those civilians--ain't nobody asked for your help. That's on me." goddamn Jennifer Mallick and her bleeding heart. She had gotten to be such a good liar to everyone else, that it almost felt like a relief to be honest to her mother.

"Sit. Down, Jennifer." her mother sighed, massaging her temples with her fingers. Stressed, clearly.

"I am not killin' anymore people." her daughter replied coldly.

"Put me on trial, tell HQ--but don't come lookin' for me." with that, she got up from the table, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door.

Instantly, Elizabeth's radio went off. She sighed, answering it.

"Are we going to have a problem?" the voice on the other end boomed.

"No." the woman replied, gathering herself once more. No emotion in her tone, even if she was on the verge of crying.

"She will come around." smiling through the pain.

\--

"That kid's still alive." Jennifer collapsed down on her bed, eyeing Isabelle. They had both turned on the television, the A/C, the blender, everything that made noise in order to conceal their conversation.

"Percy." Mallick replied.

"You know what you have to do." Isabelle replied with a stony expression.

"Izzy, do you ever smile? It's not like yer' gonna' win a contest for it, but Jesus." her friend teased.

"Of course I do." the short-haired woman gave a crooked smile, but it was forced.

"Bullshit." Jen snorted. She sat up on the mattress, cross-legged, like a child. Gathering her brunette-blonde hair into an elastic, she pulled it up in a low bun. Similar to how her mother wore hers.

"And Al?" purposely catching Isabelle off guard.

"Who?" the other lied. Inside, she was panicking.

"We like the same girl don't we." Jen muttered, closing her eyes in annoyance.

Isabelle had no reply to that. All there was, was a blush of her cheeks.

"Figures." the other grumbled. "I let her go." Isabelle blurted out suddenly.

"Well, that makes two of us." the Indian girl replied in short-sarcasm. "Almost killed her." she scoffed.

Isabelle gave a curt nod, signifying that they had had a similar situation.

"She wants to come here." Mallick scoffed. "My mom would kill her. On site. No questions asked." her words got a concerned expression out of her friend.

"I know." Isabelle replied, this time it was a softer tone. Not her usual gruff one.

"I'm taking them down." Jen blurted right out. Isabelle's eyes widened. "Jenny." she looked shocked.

"The things I've done--can't take em' back. Gonna' be payin' for em' for the rest of my life--but if I can help people. That means somethin'." Jen took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"They've got the janitor kid, won't be long until they find the others." she frowned. "I have to help them." her eyes pleaded with Isabelle's.

"Can't do it anymore, Iz. Just can't." a pause. "And if they catch you? Then what?" Isabelle asked.

"Then I'll go down swingin'." Jen chuckled darkly. "Ain't nothin' new with that." she reached over for the wrapped ham and cheese sandwich, picking out the lettuce from it, and set it down on the wrapper.

"Did... she say anything?" Isabelle asked suspiciously.

"No, I just figured it out for myself." she answered honestly. That earned an actual, genuine smile from Isabelle.

"So, what do we do then?" Isabelle replied.

"Ain't worried about it, we'll figure out that bridge when we cross it, for now--we have to burn all of this bullshit **down**."


	4. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining. Harder than it ever had. It was just days since she had had it out with her mother. Since the CR started to lose faith in her. Since she had delivered Hope to her father. It was easier to go on foot, rather than the helicopters. Isabelle was too busy anyway, and she did not want to get the other woman in trouble. Not now. Especially now that Jennifer knew that she had been protecting Al too. That was...awkward. The woman had made her feel things in mere months than Drake had in years. 
> 
> Five miles north. That's where she had told Felix to go. And that's where Jen would go to warn them. The defectors. Just like her. It was dangerous, but Mallick had always done things on her own. Elizabeth being there once upon a time had been a simple stroke of luck, one that she did not exactly want, but sadly--needed.

It was raining. Harder than it ever had. It was just days since she had had it out with her mother. Since the CR started to lose faith in her. Since she had delivered Hope to her father. It was easier to go on foot, rather than the helicopters. Isabelle was too busy anyway, and she did not want to get the other woman in trouble. Not now. Especially now that Jennifer knew that she had been protecting Al too. That was...awkward. The woman had made her feel things in mere months than Drake had in years. 

Five miles north. That's where she had told Felix to go. And that's where Jen would go to warn them. The defectors. Just like her. It was dangerous, but Mallick had always done things on her own. Elizabeth being there once upon a time had been a simple stroke of luck, one that she did not exactly want, but sadly--needed. 

Slowly, her combat boots headed into the forest. She had made sure to keep the batteries out of her walkie-talkie and leave her father's watch at home. That way, it looked like she was just spending her time playing video games in her apartment. Elizabeth could not track her. But only for a little while. 

Iris was seated at the window of the makeshift safe house, her s-pole with Elton's prehistoric weapon was in front of her beside the wall. Felix paced the room, Will had tried to calm him down. There were quite a few of them, though many split up to different houses to keep each other safe. Different locations. Different directions. In case one place was compromised, they had a system. 

She was just about to fall asleep, elbow leaned on the windowsill. But--who was that outside?! "Felix?" the teenager asked, which immediately made him barrel towards the window. Will kept his handgun within his grip, parting the curtains to see a figure outside. As the person came nearer, it was clear who it was. "It's a girl." Will mused quietly. Iris squinted. She knew that walk, those dark strands that ended in blonde. "Huck." turning to look at an absolutely livid Felix.

"She didn't know, Felix." Will attempted to console him, but the older man was already half-way out of the main door. He all but kicked it open, readying his own s-pole. Jennifer slid her dark grey wind-breaker hood down and off of her head, now getting soaked from the rain. Her brunette-blonde strands caked to her cheeks and shoulders. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here." Felix barked. He was done with her bullshit. She was the platonic love of his life. His other half and he had been so stupid to fall for her lies. Her manipulation. 

He was angry. But mostly with himself. Will was right there in back of him, telling the others to lower their aim of their own weapons. Various homemade spears and some had antique shotguns. Anything they could find. "Not one more step," Felix said through gritted teeth. "I'm a statue." she paused. "Can we tawk'?" her New York accent was strong now. Arms up, yet again having weapons pointed at her. Nothing new there. He glared. "Felix." her dark almond-shaped eyes pleaded. "Please." tone sad. 

Will placed a gentle hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a nod. Felix sighed, defeated. He relented, waving her forward. Jen still had her arms up. As soon as she hit the front steps, a man came down and forcefully took her hiking back off of her. He unsnapped the knife from her belt sheath and took the gun from her thigh holster.

"Move." now shoving her forward. Inside she went. The door closed and locked behind them, and the man plopped her down in a chair. Iris was immediately on her guard. "Where is my sister?" her eyes were cold, body defensive. Will sighed. "We." putting much emphasis on the word, eyeing Iris. "Will be right outside." Iris immediately opened her mouth to protest, but she was shooed outside of the room and into the kitchen, along with the others. Will closed the door in the small office area and stayed posted right outside of the door.

"Tawk." Felix mocked the other's accent. They still had their same rapport. He still loved her. Still cared for her. But she had done so much damage. It was hard to forgive. 

Jennifer chuckled, but it was faint. And instantly, her eyes became serious once more. "I'm talking." now playfully saying it as if he would. "Felix." she frowned. "I never meant to hurt'chu." a pause. "If I hadn't killed that kid, his uncle--cut your ankle, you would be dead. Framing Silas was the only way to split the group. Ah' knew Elton would go with em', which brought us down to three. The maps? The trucks? Naw'. CR would'a put a bullet in your head. Iris? Maybe not, both the girls got the map. But you? You're expendable. And I couldn't let that happen." 

There was determination in her expression. Felix's own expression softened, but not by much. "Is it true? About Kublek?" he snapped. Defeated, Jen nodded with a soft tone. "Yeah." a beat. "It's true. She's mah' mom." it almost felt like something dirty had come out of her mouth. "You are, you know. Aces." there was emotion in her dark eyes. "Maybe I lied--a lot. But you got pieces of the real thing. Maybe not all, but it was there." she leaned forward, elbows on her knees in the chair. Felix sat in his own chair backward, resting his chin on the top of the wooden chair.

"Someday, we'll be old--you and Will will have kids and a puppy, and we'll look back at the time we survived a burnin' building." Mallick snorted. That earned a smile from him, but it faded. "Maybe a year from now," he replied playfully. "This world ages you. Don't know if we'll live through tomorrow or next week," he admitted. There, now they were back to their old selves now. "A'ight, old man." Jen chuckled. "It was, like, my thirty-second birthday last week, The reason I know, Hope's comes a few months after mine," she remembered because the peace offering had been the marshmallow peeps. But that had been in a dire situation, and Bennett hadn't given two shits from Sunday. She had been saving it for her birthday, after all.

"Who are you? Really." she would have to introduce herself to him all over again. Listening to Felix's words, she tried to find the words. "Jennifer Marie Mallick." Jen sighed. "Born in Afghanistan, raised in Queens, NY, but pretty much moved all over the place. Dad was in the military, never got to stay anywhere too long. He ditched the family, I was tugged to England with my mom, and spent the summers with mah' cousin Tara in Georgia." where one-half of her accent came from.

"Haven't spoken to mom for years. All of the sudden, she just shows up one day. Bailing my ass out of trouble." exhaling a snort. "I was a marine, didn't lie bout' that." it was admitted. Felix listened intently. He had always been a man of very few words, always a good listener. 

"We were savin' survivors underground in New York when the Sky Fell. Met a boy in my unit, had a shitty one-night stand before that." her expression let Felix know that the feelings had not been mutual, which he had sympathy for her, definitely. "Drake." Jen continued. "Anyway, found out that only headshots killed the bastards, and thermal showed that they were dead. We saved em' all. Went back above ground, some of my team was KIA. Our Commander gave us a direct order from HQ to kill the people we just goddamn saved. They thought they were infected. Heard a baby cry--kicked the power, and I shot them all. Drake was the last one. He wouldn't lower his aim." the tears began to fall down her cheeks, and Felix knew that this was honesty. Not lies. Not any perfect Oscar-worthy performance-crafted to perfection. This was real.

"Years later ended up in the weeds in Nebraska. Carved the same scar he had on his face from our last tour in Afghanistan. After that, mom found me. Offered me a deal. Get the girl, bring her back to her father to make a cure." her words were sad. "The scar helped me remember. To learn to do good." a beat. "Cause', sometimes you gotta' do bad, to do good." her usual motto. Felix nodded, understanding everything perfectly. He was still mad, though. Still hurt.

"Percy survived." she blurted out suddenly. His eyes widened. It made sense, the blood trail that led out of the country club supply room. "He moved." Jen continued. "Can you blame him?" Felix scoffed. "No." Mallick replied sadly. "Elton used the radio, CR heard it--after that, boarded the chopper with Hope. Mom told me that the Campus Colony was gone. I gave you every option to walk away, ya' know that, right?" she leaned back in her chair.

Felix nodded. "But have you met me? I'm the most stubborn son of a bitch this side of the apocalypse." he snorted. That made her laugh as well. She leaned forward once more, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Felix." her eyes sparkled with tears, now sobbing. Felix frowned. "I love you too, Huck." placing his fingerless gloved hand upon hers. "A cure?" he suddenly asked, now realizing her words. "Is it possible?" curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know." she frowned. "Maybe. Doubt it. But I'm tryin' to remain optimistic. She's a smart girl. Her dad is too. They've been experimenting on our own staff." there was a look of horror on her face. Felix's eyes widened. "Didn't know." Jen quickly admitted. "Didn't know bout' any of it." figures, she was always the last one to know. "Last person that went against them got sent to a ward. There's only one other person I trust, but even then--it's slim. Don't think they're gonna' kill Silas, maybe try to mold him into a B. An A is bad. Real bad." she said. Felix took all of this information in, soaking it up like a sponge.

"I'm bringing it all down." Jennifer said. 

"That's not the best idea. You'll have a target on your back." he replied with concern in his eyes.

"There's families there. Silas. The girl and her father. Gotta' be careful, but I'll make it work. Always do." her tiny shoulders shrugged. "Mom ain't bad, the higher up is. Makin' people do what he wants em' to do. For power. Glory." that and her goddamn girlfriend wanted to see the CRM and think she would walk away unscathed. "What about'chu?" she questioned. "What are your plans?" Felix eyed her suspiciously. Uh oh. Was this an act again? Was she trying to relay information to the CRM? 

"They don't know I'm here." Mallick reassured him, knowing that look in his eyes. "If they did, I'd be dead." and that was the honest to god truth. 

"Alright." Felix replied, letting her hand go. "We don't know either." that made both of them laugh. 

Iris was outside of the door, pacing the floor boards, almost wearing them down. Will waited, but he smiled knowing that the other two were okay. "Let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't take credit for all of Felix's characterization, some of it I can. My friend writes him on a writing site, along with me who plays Huck. She is a fabulous writer and has given me inspiration to really get this story revved up and going.


	5. You gotta' do bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK
> 
> \-- COUNTRY CLUB, TONY'S DEATH. --
> 
> "Hey!" Silas shoved Percy a few feet, palms on his chest. "What's your problem, man?!" Percy exclaimed, confused as to his outburst. "You." the bigger boy exclaimed. His tone was sharp, yet his words were his usual lazy and shy. Even when being as furious as this, he was still somehow the big oaf. The sidekick. The unstable one. Silas hadn't had one drop of alcohol, he had refused. While all of the other kids were drunk, his mind flooded with his own alcoholic father. Dearly deceased abusive piece of shit. The only glimmer of goodness from his dad was in pieces few and far in between. Like when they laid against the floor listening to the beat and music from the speakers. When he had helped him ride a bike with his mother taking pictures and videotaping it. 
> 
> But then, he just got mean. Violent. And it turned out that Silas had to sleep with one eye open every night. He had bruises and mental scars. Nothing a child should have to through.

FLASHBACK

\-- COUNTRY CLUB, TONY'S DEATH. --

"Hey!" Silas shoved Percy a few feet, palms on his chest. "What's your problem, man?!" Percy exclaimed, confused as to his outburst. "You." the bigger boy exclaimed. His tone was sharp, yet his words were his usual lazy and shy. Even when being as furious as this, he was still somehow the big oaf. The sidekick. The unstable one. Silas hadn't had one drop of alcohol, he had refused. While all of the other kids were drunk, his mind flooded with his own alcoholic father. Dearly deceased abusive piece of shit. The only glimmer of goodness from his dad was in pieces few and far in between. Like when they laid against the floor listening to the beat and music from the speakers. When he had helped him ride a bike with his mother taking pictures and videotaping it. 

But then, he just got mean. Violent. And it turned out that Silas had to sleep with one eye open every night. He had bruises and mental scars. Nothing a child should have to through. And soon, the boys were at it. Tony quickly headed in through the doorway after his delightful chat with Felix. "Hey! Hey!" trying to break the two up. Jennifer stood in the darkness of the corner. She had just come down from the roof, relaying information back to the CRM. It was clear what she had to do. Get rid of the boy and his uncle to save the rest. 

Percy got his footing together and gave Silas a shove. The boy toppled into an old bathroom stall, hitting his head against the floor, and immediately passed out. That was her moment. There it was! Hesitating for a second, she pushed off from the wall and squeezed the trigger. BANG. Right in Tony's side temple. Percy stared in absolute shock, terrified. "Huck?" he stammered, nearly falling over a loose item on the floor. "I'm sorry." the older woman rasped. BANG. The boy had moved. Flinched. And ran. She started to chase after him but stopped. His blood trail was already a big enough lead, she had to get rid of the evidence. "Son of a bitch!" running her olive-colored hands through her long brunette-blonde strands. 

Her words were hushed, and she paced the cement for a bit. Finally, she gripped onto the unconscious Silas's gigantic wrench and took one swing. WHACK. Tony's cranium was smashed in. One more hit would do it. That concealed the bullet hole, and that made it look like Silas had done it out of rage. She leaned into the nearest space, small garbage can off to the side, and promptly threw up into it. Drake's words echoed into her mind. They were killers. To protect their country. To save. That's what they did. Her heart sank, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Eyes stung with tears but kept herself in check. The perfect fucking actress.

The mess of a body was left on the cold concrete, the wrench was dropped. Jen quickly grabbed onto a bottle of alcohol and set it near Silas. "Here we go." she frowned. After that, it was all history. 

END FLASHBACK.

\--  
Jennifer stirred almost instantly on the sofa. Al bolted upright from the floor, hearing the sudden gasp and rustle of the other waking up in a hurry. "What?!" the short-haired woman got up onto her knees, reaching out her hand for the other. The Indian girl was panting, hyperventilating almost. She sat up, feeling as if she wasn't even in her own goddamn body. So many dead faces in her dreams. In her nightmares. 

"I see them sometimes." there was sweat on her brow, Mallick had lost the coloring in her face. As if she had seen a ghost. "The dead?" Althea questioned, concern in her eyes. "Not the empties." Jen continued, finally able to look at her. "The dead." the other clarified, repeating in a softer tone. "Yeah." her girlfriend responded. "Drake. Tony. Walter." and many others. 

Al squeezed her hand. "It's okay." she consoled her in that usual lower voice, squeezing the former CRM operative's hand. "It ain't." tears rolled down Jen's cheeks, clouding her eyes. At least her color had come back to her face, now. "They're all dead. Murdered. Cause' of me." she sobbed, collapsing into Al who just held her firmly in her arms. "You did it to save people," she replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Jen's temple. "That's what you always say, right? Sometimes you have to do bad, to do good?" her words, of course, did not have an accent to them, nor any slang. Al naturally butchered Jennifer's usual motto. It made the other weakly laugh, happy that the other could be so positive in such shitty situations. Usually, that was her herself. 

"You'll be okay, Babe," Al replied. That made Jen snort. She had never been called that, even by Drake. It was odd. Foreign, but it wasn't exactly hated. Well, no reason to ruin the moment, so she would roll with it. "Ain't been okay for years. Maybe I need therapy." that made both of them chuckle. Al released her, staring lovingly at her eyes. "Who are they, Jen?" already making a move for her camera.

"Goddamnit, Al." Jen huffed a sigh. She was defeated, of course. And so, on went the record button, and on went her story. By the time she was done, Al turned the camera off and just stared at her in absolute shock. "You did the right thing." she finally said after a long beat of silence. "Yeah, it sucks." the Polish girl continued. "But you have morals. Do you know how many shitty people on the planet right now don't? A lot. That's a lot of people who suck." Al laughed, reaching out to wipe a tear from the other's olive-colored cheek.

"I'll keep your secret," she stated calmly. Softly. "Thank you," Jen replied, a sigh of relief being exhaled. But, oh shit. Mallick so desperately wanted to ask her about Isabelle, but now wasn't the time. "And what you told Hope probably really helped her too," Al said. "You're a good person, Jen. With a soul." that made the brightness return to the other's eyes.

"If you come to the CR, you can't go back." Jen finally was ready to talk about it. "I can tawk to mah' mom, I'll make it work. But Alicia. Morgan? Luciana? Awl' those people you told me about? They would be in danger if you come back. You know too much? Ya' die. Ya' become an A. Anne always made sure to label the people she found. A's become experimented on, and B's just fall in line. If they're not deemed useful, then they leave in body bags, or sent to wards. Like Barca." there was a deep sigh. 

Al smiled, leaning her forehead against the other's. "I always find a way. I don't stay in the car." she snorted.


	6. Save them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mint chocolate chip, right?" she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Leo's temple. "Riiight." Hope gave her a flat look, eyeing the ice cream as if it were poison. Leo cleared his throat awkwardly. The teen looked down at the bowl of ice cream, frowning. Finally, she took a spoonful in her mouth. Goddamnit, it was delicious. "Mm." giving a mocking smile. Sarcastic, as usual. Belshaw offered Leo a faint smile, who then gave her an apologetic look. 
> 
> "And you, Sir..." the older woman placed down the rocky road ice cream bowl down in front of Leo. "How did you know?" mock surprise. "Magic." Belshaw laughed. That made both of them chuckle, and it only made Hope more suspicious. 
> 
> Just what the hell was in that door that they told her not to go near? The one with the biohazard sign. And that guy in the medical lab? What about him? Rick something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, more smut. But it has meaning. Also, hello Rick Grimes! Hello Hope and Belshaw!

CRM APARTMENT, CRM. ---

Al writhed underneath Jennifer, her long legs spread as wide as they could go. Short dark hair a sweaty mess. Her hips rolled forward and back, leaning upon her elbows to stare down at the beauty that was giving her so much pleasure. Jen's tongue continued to flick that little bell, using two fingers to drive her over the edge. "Whoa-oh!" Althea couldn't help but cry out. That made the other smile, nipping at her just ever so gently. Finally, the Polish girl came. The brunette-blonde ran her fingers along the other's thighs, lifting her head up, and collapsed beside her on her bed. Pulling the covers over themselves, Jen laid her head on Al's shoulder as the other ran a hand through her short hair. 

You couldn't hear them at all. The television was on. The blender. Radio. Air conditioner. Everything to drown out any noise. They could speak freely, with no ears to listen in. "You are...too good at that." Al was still coming down from her high, running her hands through the other's long wavy hair. That made Jen beam mischievously. Al laughed. 

"Was it worth it?" Jen tipped her chin up slightly, looking up at the other. "Being here with you, getting people's stories--it was worth it. I'll do whatever I can to help." she smiled, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead. "I meant it, you know." Mallick placed her hand on Al's stomach, just quietly breathing. "Ya' can't go back, Al." she said calmly. There was sadness in her tone, however. "I will." the other said in a cocky tone. 

Jen scoffed, now sitting up, pulling the sheet to cover herself, and turned away from her. It was like Drake all over again. Her expression held hurt, just like it had at that bar. "Wait. No." Al had definitely put her foot in her mouth that time. "I don't mean that." she was quick to place a hand on an olive-colored bare shoulder. "Really." Jen said it as more of a statement than a question. "Cause' it felt like that's what you meant." a beat. "I brought you here to do what you wanted to do. Be a journalist again. If you leave--you die. Do you know how hard it was to convince mah' mom that you could be trusted? HQ would murder both of us if you even tried." she turned to face her now. 

"Is that what'chu' want? Yourself in danger?" not at all caring if it was her herself who got tossed into jail. Hell, she earned it by now. Deserved it. "I'm always in danger. This one time--when I met Alicia--." but the other's dark eyes just gave her a flat look. "Uh--nope. I'm just going to shut up now." Al quickly quieted herself. "Jen, I've survived worse. I'll do it again until my luck runs out. That's just how I am." she tucked back some of the brunette-blonde's hair behind her ear.

"I love you, and you're not alone in this anymore. You've got me." Al chuckled. Jen's expression went back to happiness. She was glowing in fact. "Ai'ght." there was a defeated sigh. "Want some ice cream or somethin'?" Al grinned ear to ear, nibbling on the other's neck. "Or something." she trailed off. "That all ya' think about?" Mallick snorted. "When you're in the room or even a foot away from me? Yeah, pretty much." Al replied huskily. It was true, Jennifer was gorgeous. How anyone could even think straight around her seemed like a miracle to the Polish girl.

"No, no no." Jen batted her away, standing up, and dragged the sheet along with her. She started to get dressed. "Damn." Al leaned back against the mattress, still nude, placing her arms behind her head. She sighed, finally sitting up and began to put on her own clothes. Finally, both dressed, Jen sat on the couch lacing up her combat boots, but she left her leather jacket off. "Call of Duty?" Al lifted a brow, sitting beside her and picked up a controller. 

"Cliche, right?" Jen pressed the start button, enabling two players. "Nah." her companion replied with a smirk. "Jesus, I have to show Hope around today." the other muttered, already choosing her video game character and perks. Al did the same. "Hey, as long as she's with you--she's safe." Al replied in a soft tone. "Maybe." Jen frowned. "As long as she's back with her dad, that's awl' that matters." a shrug of her shoulders. "Lower left corner." Al instructed her, similar to Drake on where enemies were. Jen pressed the trigger button, firing at a pretend person.

"On it." she replied. 

\--

CRM, WARDS. --

Barca paced the room. There were the regular crazies hanging around. A guard posted at each door. A woman was sitting at an easel, painting some awful creation. Another sat and played Uno cards with a few others. Barca stayed at the windowsill, looking down at the pavement below. What the hell did they keep underground? And what if he could just jump? End it all? No, then he would go out like another of those /things/. No point in that. They would just get the satisfaction of putting him down. He had to be smart. Had to be if he wanted to save people. If he wanted to survive this. 

\--

CRM -- LABS --

Hope was constructing a type of chemical concoction in a small glass beaker. Her father looked over, trying to attempt to supervise her, but instead was transfixed by that goddamn Belshaw woman. "Really, dad?" the teenager rolled her eyes, watching as the liquid started to bubble over. "No! Shit." Hope exclaimed. Defeated, she placed the tools down on the desk, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Keep trying." Leo chuckled, placing a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder. "We're never going to make a cure anyway." Hope rolled her eyes. She almost said that /we need Iris/ but decided against it. No, her sister was out there trying to stop them, while she herself was trying from the inside. Had to keep those thoughts to herself. Belshaw smiled sweetly, walking over with a dish of ice cream and set it in front of Hope. 

"Mint chocolate chip, right?" she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Leo's temple. "Riiight." Hope gave her a flat look, eyeing the ice cream as if it were poison. Leo cleared his throat awkwardly. The teen looked down at the bowl of ice cream, frowning. Finally, she took a spoonful in her mouth. Goddamnit, it was delicious. "Mm." giving a mocking smile. Sarcastic, as usual. Belshaw offered Leo a faint smile, who then gave her an apologetic look. 

"And you, Sir..." the older woman placed down the rocky road ice cream bowl down in front of Leo. "How did you know?" mock surprise. "Magic." Belshaw laughed. That made both of them chuckle, and it only made Hope more suspicious. 

Just what the hell was in that door that they told her not to go near? The one with the biohazard sign. And that guy in the medical lab? What about him? Rick something.


End file.
